In recent years, electrical connectors used in the field of automobiles have an increasing number of terminals. In an electrical connector having multiple terminals, multiple wires according to the number of terminals are positioned into a housing of the electrical connector.
The multiple wires are positioned into the housing through a wire receiving passageway formed in the housing, and a terminal positioned at an end of each wire is secured to a terminal receiving passageway formed in the housing.
There is also a connector such that multiple wires are placed along a hood portion formed in a housing, and the hood portion and the multiple wires are secured by a securing member such as a securing band or a cable tie (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-92888). In such a structure, the multiple wires can be bound easily and neatly by securing the multiple wires with the securing band or the like.
However, in the structure in which the multiple wires are tied to the hood portion formed in the housing, a force applied to the hood portion may deform or damage the hood portion. This problem is particularly problematic for an electrical connector connected to a control unit for an automobile. The control unit for an automobile is installed in a limited space in a vehicle. Thus, in an assembling step of the automobile, with the electrical connector being connected to the control unit, an operator may hold the wires in his/her hand and route the wires to house the wires in a predetermined position. At this time, a large force is applied to the hood portion via the wires, which may deform or damage the hood portion.